


Cas’s Naughty Boy

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dry Humping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: Cas has been gone a week and before he went, he ordered Dean not to touch himself but Dean, the genius that he is, found a loophole.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was not allowed to touch himself. It had been a week since Cas left to search for Lucifer and all he got was a measly text from Cas. He had apparently found Lucifer and was going to search for him in a cabin in Nowhere’s Ville. And that was two days ago. Dean is so frustrated that any errant touch to his crotch area is making him hard. He is getting so angsty that even Sam is starting to notice. 

Dean is lying down on his memory foam mattress in the bunker, staring at his Led Zepplin poster and he really has to keep his hands from going anywhere near his dick. For the first time in his life, he misses the days of the apocalypse where he was so stressed that he didn’t have the time or energy to care about getting off. All throughout the day, he had been scouring the internet for anything that could remotely indicate a possibility of case but nothing. Everything was annoyingly calm. 

Dean thinks about calling Cas and begging for his permission to jerk off when he realised something. Cas said not to touch himself but Cas never said anything about not cumming. Dean felt a thrum of excitement rippling through him and a sense of pride filled him in spotting this loophole. 

Dean turn on his stomach and slowly starts thrusting is his hips into the mattress. He gets rock hard immediately and lets out a moan. He is picturing Cas slowly caressing him, whispering dirty things into his ears. His breath picks up and sweat is beading on his throat. He feels himself cresting and he picks up the rhythm. It feels like heaven after the week of abstinence but there is still something missing.

He decides to try his pink dildo just to give him the extra nudge to reach climax. Soon he finds himself on his knees beside his bedside table, fumbling in the drawer for the bottle of lube and his favorite pink dildo. He squeezes a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reaches around his rim. He yelps when the cold lube touches his asshole. He pushes two fingers in straightway and starts imagining that it was Cas’s long slim digits stretching him open. The image of Cas takes over his mind. Cas pressed flush against his back, breathing endearments into his ear and promising to punish him for being such a bad bad boy. 

He lets out another groan when removing his fingers from his ass. He slicks his pink dildo with the rest of lube from his fingers and lines it up on the floor and bears down on it. His breath hitches as the dildo breaches his rim, the stretch and burn is so delicious. Still, he wishes it was Cas’s thick long cock as he pushes it until it was fully seated, deep in his hole. 

He rides the dildo like a man possessed, drawing it it almost all the way out and thrusting back in. He builds up the speed and the whole time he is thinking about Cas. His cock is leaking precum profusely and sifts a little forward so that he can hump on the leg of the bedside table. The new angle has his dildo hitting his prostate on every thrust and it sends out a tingle throughout his body. The friction on his cock is perfect as he keeps humping on the wooden leg, his knuckles white from gripping the table. The heavy pants coming from his are damp from his flushed body and the floorboards are creaking from all the motion. He is thrusting so brutally that he can barely keep his balance. There is a shiver that runs down his spine as he gasps. “Cas!” he shouts as his eyes nearly roll back into his head. His cock twitches and he comes all over the floorboards and the table leg. His cock spurting a week’s worth of pent up come. He keeps humping the table leg until it becomes too much on his over sensitised cock. He carefully removed the dildo with a wince, tossing it aside. Too blissed out from his amazing orgasm, he promptly paases out on the floor of his bedroom. 

Five hundred miles north of the bunker, Cas is in the middle of a conversation with Crowley and Rowena when he hears Dean’s prayer to him. Just like all the other times Dean had prayed to him, Cas can tell exactly what Dean was doing at the moment of prayer. Dean has been a very naughty boy and Cas is going to punish his naughty boy when he gets home. Cas smirks.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has been gone a week and before he went, he ordered Dean not to touch himself but Dean, the genius that he is, found a loophole and now he has to face the consequence.

“Dean! Wake up! It’s 10 am, you can’t possibly be still sleeping.” Sam yelled from outside his bedroom door. Dean groaned as he slowly started gaining consciousness. “I’m up, I’m up. Go away Sam.” Dean growled. Sam’s voice was grating and he felt like he had a hangover. Dean straightened his body and felt a crick in his neck, his joints were killing him. “What on earth happened last night” Dean mumbled to himself as he heaved himself up. The sharp pain that shot up his spine from his ass brought in a rush of memories. Dean remembered the night before; how he fucked himself on the pink dildo, dry humping a table leg until he passed out from an orgasm, all the while thinking about Cas.

Embarrassment flooded Dean and he blushed at what a picture he must have made. Thank god he had locked his door. If not Sam the giant moose might have barged into the room to wake him up. Dean eyed the discarded dildo and the dried crusty cum covering splattered on the floorboards and his stomach. “Alright. Time to clean this mess up.”

Dean sighed coming out from the hot shower, muscles loose and fully relaxed. After 20 years of settling for sucky hotel showers, Dean will forever be grateful for the water pressure in the bunker. He went straight to the kitchen to grab some grub and did a double take.

  
“Cas! What are you doing here?” Castiel was casually leaning against the kitchen counter drinking coffee. According to their last phone call, Castiel was not supposed to be back for another two weeks. “Hello to you too Dean. How did you sleep?” Cas enquired. The memories of previous night came rushing back and Dean felt himself flush. Dean averted his eyes, unable to hold on to Castiel’s intense gaze.

“Yeah, yeah. It was good.” Dean gave a dismissal wave and went make himself a cup of coffee mostly to hide his red face from Castiel.  
“So, how is the hunt for Lucifer going?” Sam asked. “Yeah, we could have come with you, you know?” Dean added resentfully. He had really missed Castiel and he didn’t understand why Castiel had to go with Crowley of all people. His eyes sought Castiel’s lithe form, lingering on the Angel’s chapped lips. He couldn’t help it, he needed to look.

“You were needed here. Mary needed you.” Cas said. Dean and Castiel had talked on the phone almost every evening but Dean never told Cas that his mother had left. Somehow telling the angel would make it real and he chickened out every time the topic came up. But now, he had to hear Sam explaining what happened all over again while listening to Castiel making sympathetic noises.

Dean took his mug and left for the War Room. He heard Castiel’s even foot steps approaching him. “Cas, please don’t…” Dean didn’t want any pitying words right now. But Castiel didn’t say anything. He stood behind Dean’s chair, providing silent support and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing to offer a measure of comfort. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back on Castiel’s stomach. The angel’s fingers started running through his hair and he instantly felt some of the tension he had been carrying seep out. “I’m ok Cas,” he sighs.

 As the day progresses, he truly was becoming ok. Having Cas and Sam together in the Bunker was relaxing. He watched Sam nerding out on the wealth of knowledge that Cas possesses. The topic at hand was the ancient Egyptian civilisation and how inbreeding caused genetic mutations in the royal family. “It is amazing how the Egyptians invented the hieroglyphs to preserve the way of life on the pyramids.” Sam had a vaguely spaced out look on his eyes as is common when he gets a hardon for nerdy stuff. “Actually, hieroglyphs were not invented by the Egyptians but primitive hieroglyphs were probably brought to Egypt by West Asian invaders.” Dean couldn’t help but add. Sam started to object but Castiel cut in “You are absolutely right, Dean.” Sam turned to him with an impressed look and Dean was embarrassed. “What? I read.” Dean said abashedly.

Having Cas in the Bunker was doing things to Dean. He thought he saw Cas smirking at him a few times but he had to be wrong. Cas can’t possibly be giving him covert predatory glances, can he? It was becoming more and more obvious as the day wore on that Dean was beginning to get suspicious. Castiel was planning something untoward.

Finally, before dinner Castiel managed to corner Dean in the kitchen. Dean was making hamburgers to celebrate Cas’s return when he felt the Angel press against him from behind. Castiel leaned in and whispered “Someone’s been a naughty boy.” He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pushed his hand down the front, lightly stroking his cock. The callouses on Cas’s fingers provided delicious friction and Dean felt himself thicken. The hunter’s breath hitched and he let out a gasp, his hips were rocking into Cas’s loose grip. As sudden as he came, Cas left him, half-hard with his pants hanging open, in the middle of the kitchen.

 

Dinner was an awkward affair. Castiel was sitting opposite Dean on the dining table and he started caressing Dean’s inner thighs and crotch with his feet. Dean’s pants was getting tighter due to the stimulation, so he pushed his chair back away from Castiel’s searching feet. But that was when Cas started to really enjoy his burger. Castiel was moaning and groaning making almost pornographic noises. Dean couldn’t stop squirming in his chair by the time dinner was over.

“Seriously guys!” Sam exclaimed incredulously, leaving the table in mock disgust.

Castiel got up from his seat and left for Dean’s bedroom without a second glance. Dean knew that he was in a whole lot of trouble but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out how Castiel found out. Dean obediently followed Cas to the bedroom.

Dean found Cas sat on the edge of his bed. He closed the bedroom door and waited for Castiel’s direction. Castiel motioned him forward with a twitch of his forefinger. The angel’s face was in perfect level with his crotch. Castiel unbuttoned his jeans for the second time that day and pushed both his boxers and jeans to his thighs in one go. The tug forced him to fall forward into Castiel’s arms which resulted in him fully supporting his weight on the angel. His hands automatically came to clutch Castiel’s hair to keep his balance. His hard cock bobbing in front of Cas’s face.

“What do you want Dean?” Cas whispered. Warm breath on Dean’s aching cock made him shiver and he let out a loud moan. Dean whined low in his throat unable to summon words to describe his desire. Cas moved his head away, giving Dean time to pull himself together.  
Dean sucked in deep breaths. “I want to taste you Cas. Please, I want you inside me.” he managed to answer. Even though he would love for Cas to suck him off, he knew he didn’t deserve it since he had disobeyed orders.

“But you have been a very bad boy Dean, haven’t you? Haven’t you been a naughty little boy who got off when you didn’t have my permission to do so?” Cas pushed Dean off his lap and looked into his wide green eyes.

“Y-you said not to touch myself. I didn’t touch myself.” Dean’s voice goes a little high pitched as he tried to justify his actions but even to his own ears they sounded unconvincing.

Cas clucked his tongue and shaked his head in disappointment. “So you believe you didn’t break any rules? That you shouldn’t be punished?” Cas asked. He may be many things but Dean Winchester was not a coward. Dean licked his lips and confessed, “I missed you so much Cas. That’s why I did it. Will you spank me? So that I remember to behave next time?” Dean asks in a small voice. His heart starts beating fast at the prospect of being spanked and he clenched his buttock muscles in anticipation.  
“Take off your clothes and lie across my lap.” Cas commanded, his voice sounding deeper with arousal. Dean scrambled to obey and within seconds he was on Cas’s lap, his back arching and ass high in the air, ready for punishment. He felt Cas’s palms grabbing his cheeks and pushing them together, playing with them. Dean enjoyed every second of it. With Cas gone for weeks he was so touch starved that Cas’s rough strokes were balm to his soul. He pushed his ass into Cas’s hand in desperation.

“Are you ready Dean? What is your colour?” Cas asked. Dean was so focused on basking in the warmth of Castiel’s body that it took Cas gently jostling him to answer.

“Green.”

“Alright. We’ll begin.” Castiel gave the gentlest of pats, running his hand on the curve of Dean’s ass cheeks. He gave another pat, this one slightly harder than before gently teasing his fingers along Dean’s inner thighs, down his perineum close to his balls. Cas repeated the pats steadily, harder on each pass warming up his rear.  
The first hard spank took Dean by surprise. His body tensed up tight. He had forgotten how painful spanking could actually be. Despite that, his cock, which had gone flaccid for a bit, started to twitch. “Relax Dean.” Cas’s soothing voice once again had him settling down. The swatting started again, this time there was no rhythm to the frequency or the strength behind the spanks.

A thin sheen of sweat started to bead on Dean’s body. He was panting and biting his lips to stop himself from moaning. With every swat, there was a flare of delicious pain that aroused him. He wanted to seek some friction on his cock but it lay abandoned between Cas’s thighs.  
The force of the spanking was now making his ass hot and stinging. Cas’s hand coming down hard on his ass and the sensitive flesh of on the back were his thighs met his ass. Dean was whimpering loudly unable to hold back his cries. His body shuddering with every uncompromising smack. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to keep his tears back from falling but it was no use.

“You are doing so good baby. You are doing so well. Just let go. Let go Dean. That’s it.” Cas coaxed Dean into stop resisting the pain. He fully embraced it. The physical pain gave form to all the emotional hurts he had been carrying. His mother leaving because Sam and him not being enough for her. He let all the tears wash the pain away and broke down into loud heaving sobs.

Cas knew exactly how to take care of Dean. The angel’s arms were the only place Dean could be vulnerable and feel safe and protected simultaneously. Cas stopped spanking him and gathered Dean into his arms. He stroked the side of Dean’s face, seeing pearls of warm tears clinging to long eyelashes. He pressed his lips to Dean’s in a fervent kiss, exploring Dean’s mouth as he parted his lips to let Cas in. “You did so well Dean.”  
Cas shifted further into the bed and deposited his precious cargo on one side so as to not aggravate his cherry red bottom. He reached over to the bedside table to pour a glass of water. Castiel knew that Dean was beating himself up since Mary left. Just like always, Dean has taken it to mean that he was worthless and unworthy of love. So, even though Castiel had rushed to the bunker with the idea of teasing and taking the hunter apart, he was now putting him back together because Dean always comes first. That is why before dinner he had prepared for Dean’s aftercare.

“Drink it all, Dean.” Cas pushed the straw into Dean’s mouth and watched him gulp down the liquid. He applied the cool aloe vera gel to cool down Dean’s smarting ass.

“Would you like me to heal you?” Dean’s breathing had returned to normal when he said “No Cas. Let it be.” He looked like he wanted to add something but stopped himself. Cas noticed, “What is it? You know you can ask me anything baby.”

“Cas, can you fuck me? I want to feel you inside me.” Dean admitted hesitantly. Castiel didn’t reply but he started to slowly kiss along Dean’s freckled neck and shoulders. Dean arched his neck to give Cas a better access and moaned loving the feeling of Cas sucking hickeys, knowing that he will be displaying Cas’s ownership the next day, for all to see.

Dean let out a gasp as he felt cold fingers, wet with lube, trace his puckered entrance. The angel pushed a finger in, slowly opening Dean up. Dean was a little loose from fucking himself on the dildo previous night, so Cas was able to push in four fingers with little trouble. He pressed on Dean’s prostate making him gasp and his hole clenched on Castiel’s fingers.

“Please Cas…” Dean mewled, his hips pushing back, for his greedy hole to swallow more of Castiel’s fingers. Cas quickly undid his trousers, not bothering to take off any other item of clothing. He slicked his cock up rapidly with the remaining lube coating his fingers. He lined himself up and pushed in, breaching Dean.  
Dean felt his hole burn as Castiel pushed his cock in. When he first saw Cas’s cock, he was very impressed and very afraid of its size. It was larger than his own in both length and girth but once he took Cas inside him, Dean had felt complete. In that moment when they joined, Dean felt all his empty spaces fill, both physically and emotionally. The voices in his head finally went quiet and Dean was at peace. The hunter truly felt like he was made to be a sheath for Castiel’s cock, to hold him near always.

Dean turned his head, desperately begging for the angel’s lips. The angle was awkward but Dean thoroughly enjoyed Castiel devouring his mouth in a claiming kiss. Castiel snapped his hips causing the rough material of his slacks to scrap against his bright red ass.

“Ohh… Arrg… Harder Cas. Fuck me harder.” Castiel picked up the speed of his thrusts, the room filling up with Dean’s moans and Castiel’s grunts. Castiel moved to stoke Dean’s cock as he felt his orgasm approaching. However, Dean intercepted Castiel’s hand and redirected them to his nipples instead. Castiel pulled, pinched and twisted Dean’s nipples until both of them became hardened pebbles. Castiel’s breath hitched and his body shuddered, breaking the rhythm as he came with a loud groan. Dean felt Castiel’s come shoot deep in his ass.

Once Cas got his breath back, he noticed that Dean was still hard. He moved to pull out so that he could finish Dean by sucking him off. “Stay… Stay inside me.” Dean whispered. “But Dean, you haven’t come yet.” Cas began to protest. “Please stay Cas. Don’t leave me.” Dean begged his voice breaking up. “Of course, Dean.” Castiel scooped Dean closer to him and draped his arm around Dean’s middle spooning in close. And that is how Dean fell asleep, warm and complete in Castiel’s arms, with a throbbing red bottom and a soft cock and warm cum buried deep in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr where I take Destiel prompts, write destiel and cockles fics and generally be a Supernatural addict. So if you are like me, who is a Destiel trash (come on, who are you kidding?), follow me on Tumblr at Sapphire-n-emerald. Cheers!


End file.
